Marketing content is often tailored to particular types of consumers or consumer groups. Consumers may be grouped based on demographic data such as age, income, television viewing preferences, or education. However, even if marketing material is tailored to specific consumer profiles or groups, it is still difficult to assess if the marketing content had an effect or if assumptions based on the grouping of the consumer are accurate for each individual consumer.